digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
GeoGreymon
GeoGreymon is a Dinosaur Digimon. It is a unique Digimon that is conjectured to be a subspecies of Greymon. Its body and the carapace on its head have also developed like a full-length lethal weapon, and its appearance has become more aggressive. Attacks *'Mega Flame'This attack is named "Flame Breath" in Digimon World Data Squad and "Fiery Breath" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Mega Burst': Fires off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. *'Horn Impulse': Charges with its gigantic horns and pulverizes the opponent. *'Mega Shot': Fires a blast from the mouth. *'Mega Roar': Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Mega Volcano': Breathes out a huge fireball and causes a huge explosion. Design GeoGreymon is an orange whose design carries elements of the classic monster with orange eyes, and spikes on its arms, shoulders, and jaw, with blue tips on them. It has blue stripes on its legs, arms, neck, torax, mouth and tail. It wears red training s and a brown helmet with three horns and multiple spikes on it. The helmet also has red stripes, and the spikes have red tips. Etymologies ;GeoGreymon (ジオグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . Prefix for "Earth". *'En:' , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Next Digimon World Re:Digitize GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon and Guilmon and can digivolve to Andromon, , and RizeGreymon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, Gaomon, and Candlemon, and can digivolve to RizeGreymon, WarGrowlmon, and Gigadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS GeoGreymon digivolves from and can digivolve to RizeGreymon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk GeoGreymon is #139, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 173 HP, 175 MP, 116 Attack, 98 Defense, 71 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Protect 3 traits. GeoGreymon digivolves from and can digivolve to RizeGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to GeoGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 60% friendship and 90 attack. GeoGreymon can DNA digivolve to MegaSeadramon with Ebidramon, or to Vermilimon with Ankylomon or NiseDrimogemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution GeoGreymon is #098, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Health 100% and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the Spirit of Fire. GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve into RizeGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into GeoGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 115 attack and 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Greymon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red GeoGreymon DigiFuses to RizeGreymon with Deputymon and Seasarmon, and can DigiFuse to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with ShineGreymon, RizeGreymon, Koromon, and Chronomon Holy Mode. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth GeoGreymon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, and Hackmon, and can digivolve to Gigadramon, RizeGreymon, and SkullGreymon. Its special attack is Mega Burst and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. In Complete Edition, GeoGreymon can also digivolve to Groundramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory GeoGreymon is #105 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, and Hackmon, and can digivolve to Gigadramon, RizeGreymon, SkullGreymon, and Groundramon. Its special attack is Mega Burst and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. Digimon World Championship GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, and will digivolve to RizeGreymon with 10 battles, with 50% won, with 40 Dragon AP or Mammothmon if you pass time. Digimon Battle GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon X and can digivolve to RizeGreymon. Digimon Masters GeoGreymon digivolves from and can digivolve to RizeGreymon. Digimon Heroes! GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon (2006 anime) and can digivolve to RizeGreymon, Volcdramon, and Majiramon. Digimon Soul Chaser GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon (2006 anime) and can digivolve to RizeGreymon. Digimon Links GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, and Hackmon and can digivolve to Gigadramon, RizeGreymon, and SkullGreymon. Digimon ReArise GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve to RizeGreymon. Notes and references